


What the heck am I doing here?!

by Magi444



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eve is lost, I don't do relationships - Freeform, I try to be funny, Manipulative Nick Fury, More characters will come later..., Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury is scary, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, So do I, but not when Fury is an idiot, desperately looking for someone to read it, except friendship, maybe I'll threw Darcy in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi444/pseuds/Magi444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn hates Nick Fury. She's got her reasons. Nick doesn't like her neither. That's why he put her in a prison. From which she was freed by Avengers at his request. (It' complicted and involve furious Coulson and team of frustrated, exhausted superheroes.) So they're both rather uncomfortable with her staying with Avengers. But Coulson makes her stay, because Evelyn is too good in calming people. So... they don't really have a choice. What's more Thor seems to like her a lot and quickly convinces rest of the team, that she should stay. So there's really nothing she can do to change things. And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's got nowhere to go and really like the sound of "free food". </p><p>And even all those superhero/supervillan friends who come to visit Evelyn aren't able to scare Phil and Team away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heck am I doing here?!

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first longer work written in English. Really need a Beta reader, thought I never had one when I wrote in Polish, so it would be a completely new experience for me. I would be really grateful to anyone who would be so kind and wonderful to waist some patience and time on my work. I won't write too often, so it won't take long. And I would be greateful for any comments about my work too.

Beating hart- that’s all I can hear, when I’m in There. I like this sound, quiet but steady. I didn’t know how long I’ve been inside this place; it’s always hard to keep up with time flow in There. It’s dark, hollow and never-ending. But it’s warm and safe, too, so I don’t really mind. Black is my favorite color anyway. Being in There is definitely better then being hungry or seeing all those starving people around me. Thought I didn’t know if they were still starving, because I haven’t had seen them in long time. Or maybe I saw them yesterday? Told you, the whole Time-thing is complicated in There. So it’s easier to just back down into the darkness without questions, it always was, always will be. Because I’ve chose it to be. Or it chose. It doesn’t matter, anyway. It’s warm and welcoming in There. So I love it, no matter what.

And that’s why I was so pissed off when I was pooled out of my blessed darkness by The Question- one I hear so often and am so annoyed with. Fate must love seeing me irritated.

“Is she dead?” unfamiliar male voice was full of curiosity mixed with a bit of amusement and grudge, like he couldn’t believe I would dare to offend him by being dead. That was unusual. People were mostly scared when they asked about it.

“She’s alive, thought she’s barely breathing” said another unknown male voice. This one sounded more concerned and it was coming from somewhere really near me. Air moved in front of my face and that made me burst my eyes open.

In semidarkness of my cold and highly uncomfortable cell four people were standing, staring at me, mostly with concern. Redhead woman and three well-build, blond men who all looked like supermodels. So far -not bad. But none of them was dressed in normal clothes, just some weird superhero suits with outdated weapon. One of them even had a hammer with him. Quite cute hammer, but still, who uses those nowadays?

“Are you Evelyn Gerardson?” asked the second voice, which belonged to man in blue suit standing next to me.

Weird weapons, weird suites, well-build, are here for me.

So they must have been send by Those People. _Sweet._

“If you’re SHIELD, please, be so kind, and politely _fuck off_ ” I answered in a husky voice.

“Yeap, it’s she” woman stated, looking bored. In the same moment I felt short pain in my forearm before falling into differed kind of darkness, much less warm then mine, as the sedative started to work.

_Oh, holly fuck, it starts again…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... any comments appreciated. Kudos as well
> 
> Author with no self-assurance


End file.
